


Statues Love Sweaters

by bigsoftie



Series: Kankri and His Statues [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Tail Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftie/pseuds/bigsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri's away the statues will play...with his sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statues Love Sweaters

It has been weeks since we first 'introduced' ourselves to our new master, Kankri. Jake and I have noticed how cautious Master is around the both of us. We have kept to ourselves for the most part except when he's asleep and the both of us to sneak in to lay under the covers with him. There is something about him that has Jake and me swooning. That hasn't happened since our first master. We are now sitting in our usual positions on the porch. There isn’t much to do since evil spirits don’t come around these parts too often. I notice out the corner of my eye that Jake is fidgeting for some reason.

 _What's up with you?_

Jake glances at me and sighs though his grey nose in almost a resigned way.

 _Dirk did you notice how good master smelled last night?_

_No. Why?_

Jake stares at me like I’ve gotten a second head, which has happened before.

 _How can you not know how good he smells!_

I roll my eyes when an interesting idea morphs in my head.

 _Sometimes I can’t believe that of all things you miss about a person, it’s their smell._

If he could pout in his current form; it would be too fucking cute. Jake's eyes close as his eyebrows knit closer together as if trying to think of a retort. I shake my head at my best bro with a smirk. I gesture towards the door and using magic powers bestowed upon us to flick open the door enough for us to get through. I figure that Jake looks genuinely confused before I left. 

I transform into my half human state padding thru the house towards Master's bedroom with my paws getting used to the cold wooden floors. I knew that Jake was behind me with the door closed, of course. He seems to be hesitant about prowling around the house when Master isn't home, but that will change soon enough. At least after what I plan to do. The bedroom door was slightly ajar which didn't surprise me since Master was running late to close this door before he left the house. There's Jake standing right behind me curious as to what I have in store for him in Master's room. 

The door creaks when I open it. The both of us slip inside the familiar room closing it behind us. Jake instantly jumps into the comfy queen sized bed. He snuggles himself into the used to be perfectly made up sheets and sniffs them to his heart’s content. I, on the other hand, had my brilliant idea. That idea meant that I'd dig through the wicker basket half filled with dirty clothes that wasn't too far from the door. My long tail gently sways high in the air as I am bent over the basket. My round fleshy ass can feel emerald eyes catching glimpses at it in between his sniffing frenzy. I couldn't hold in the small laugh which I try to hide behind my paw. 

_What are you giggling on about, Dirk?_

"You know Master's not gonna like what we do on those sheets." The sly undertones in my voice gets Jake's attention quick for him to actually sit up and re-ponder why they were here in the first place. 

I bring up Master's red sweater, the threads caught between the claws of my left paw, which he wore just yesterday out of the hamper. I smell the contents of the sweater and that's when I start to understand what Jake was talking about. The natural scent of Master smells like Chai tea. The smell is so relaxing even with the other smells lingering on it. I pull it away from my face and stood up straight with the rocks in my hind legs sliding in and out of place.

I turn, walk over to him and I pounce onto the bed and straddle Jake's lower back just above his twitching tail. There was little resistance which I almost always expect of him when it comes to sexual escapades. My right paw's claws rake gentle lines onto Jake's upper back. 

Jake's arms are bent tight against his body, looking like he could pounce at any moment, while his paws clench and unclench the sheets under him. The small tremors coming from Jake were unmistakable and quite enjoyable to feel. This was rare for him to be this excited since our first master. I notice how extra fidgety Jake has gotten since I sat on his back. I glance at the red knit sweater dangling in my paw.

My free paw skims over his soft fleshy rump and start to massage it in earnest. Now I didn't have to try real hard to figure out his game at this point. I, being his best bro in the world, decide to move things along and give him what he wants. 

"Lift your head a little.”

I manage to get threads of the sweater out of my claws to sprawl right under Jake's head. Afterwards I slowly push his head down into the sweater. A groan could be heard and I could feel the shivers run through him. Oh yeah I’m going to have fun with this sweater. I release his head, but he doesn’t move an inch.

"Mhm...,” I slide back to where the crevice of my ass is against the base of his tail almost tempted to grind against it, “I can see Kankri now, fucking this soft ass of yours," A muffled moan. Now that won't do at all. 

"...So hard... so deep...coming inside you without a care in the world... " 

A slow lick went from root to tip on the smooth stone ears that peaked out from Jake’s dark hair. All the while his tail slithers up my back to send shivers of excitement up my spine. Jake’s tail roams my backside as I snake the tip of my tail into my mouth. I make sure that Jake hears every little lick and suck before I lewdly pop it out my mouth, while trying my hardest to not moan out right for him.

"Or maybe _he_ isn't fucking you at all."

My tail dives right for his hindquarters, this one he leans into, with high moans muffled by the sweater that he’s been rubbing his face into. I also felt his tail seize up on my back from the sudden intrusion, but it relaxes in no time. I take it slow pumping and grinding in search of the elusive area of pleasure. I would’ve leaned back for a better angle, but Jake’s wasn’t having any of that. His tail keeps me in place by wrapping itself around my well-developed waist. Jake sluggishly turns to look at me with lusty emerald eyes. He’s panting so hard to where his Adam's apple bobbles up and down in an almost hypnotic way. The both us stare at each other at least until I found that sweet bundle of nerves.

_Dirk-!_

I should have paid attention to my surroundings, but oh well. We hear the door suddenly squeaks open. We regard our confused Master, well mostly I do.

“WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING ON MY BED?”

Jake’s shivering with his head buried back in the sweater. I didn't expect him to be back home so soon, but I'd like to think of it as good timing as I smirk at him like a cat that’s about to eat two canaries.


End file.
